With curved continuous casting of preliminary profiles, in particular double T preliminary profiles or beam blank preliminary profile strands which have a bar and two side flanges, the cooling water is collected between the flanges on the inside of the radius in the preliminary profile strand and can only run off downwards along the preliminary profile strand. The cooling water must be removed from the internal curve before the gas cutting of the preliminary profile strand so that cutting is actually possible. In addition, the downwardly running cooling water results in excessive cooling in the profile flanges. Due to this cracks can occur in the strand when aligning the latter. Due to the stronger cooling of the inside of the profile the material contracts more strongly here than on the outside of the profile, due to which the radius wants to be reduced. The effect of this change to the radius is additional loading of the guide rollers on the inside.
As disclosed, for example, in EP 1 497 056 B 1, it is known to draw off the cooling water in the region of the curved strand guide of the preliminary profile strand from the internal curve of the profile or to blow it off by means of compressed air. With all of these methods it is difficult to come sufficiently close to the preliminary profile strand in order to produce a sufficiently good water seal. The use of compressed air blown into the gap in order to improve the seal brings about additional strong cooling, which is undesirable. Moreover, the amount of compressed air required is costly for the operator.